


Passing notes

by jujujulia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Horny college girls, Jealous Hannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujujulia/pseuds/jujujulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't pass notes in the class. Mr.Graham's class, especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing notes

Hannibal believes that beauty is ought to be shared. The idea shows in every details around him. For example, the way he shows off his cooking skill, the way he praises the opera, the way he displays his own kills, and so on and on. However, there's something(or more actually someone) he's no way to share.

Will Graham.  
\---------------

It was Tuesday. Hannibal sneaked into Will's class, finding a seat with a perfect view and sit. While he was admiring his charming mongoose, he saw the girls at the front row were passing notes. "Rude." He thought. Then some words caught his eye. Something like: His curly hair is so cute. The girl writing spared a few second watching the teacher and sighed. He knew deeply in heart that his William was beautiful. The obsessiveness in him felt both proud and irritated. Then he saw something just too much.

(A note like: I want Mr. Graham's dick)

The doctor felt terribly jealous  
"that dick is mine!"

( There was a responding note: I want to bite that beautiful ass!!! )

He couldn't stop glaring at the ugly handwriting tainted the delicious, and only-belong-to-him ass. 

(Then another: I want to be spanked and call him daddy *screaming*)

The doctor was busy glaring the note, ignoring his holding-scalper-too-tight-that-horribly-white knuckles. In no second, the folding paper was passed back

(It revealed: i want him beg. The voice and the puppy eyes make my mouth watering. Think about the face when I deny his orgasm.)

The image run through his head over and over again. His body responded with the sweet thought. Both anger and lust danced on every nerve, fighting each other. Meanwhile, the college girls made eye contact to each other and giggled in silence. Then came the new note.

(I'll scratch his back and bite his arm. He's just so hot. I want to eat him up! ;) )

The anger side in doctor won. No one could ever taste that beautiful man but him!

(start with that dick~ bet his is thick and long. Hit the throat hard)

Hannibal started to feel ridiculous. And fury.

(threesome<3 fuck him with a strap-on while he eats you out before class)

He was sure he heard a crack in his brain.

(don't forget the plug)

Enough!

(*hight five*)

That was shockingly RUDE! How dare them imagine his precious William like that. The two sticked out their index finger and hit in the air. Above them, the cannibal's blood boiled and exploded like a volcano. He read their names on their things and left as the school bell rang.

On the way to his car, he took time texting a fancy invitation of dinner to the profiler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
